El día que Goku no pudo ganar, el Apocalipsis anunciado
by jg.dreamer
Summary: Tras la derrota del universo 7 en el Torneo Universal, el Dios del Todo, Zeno-sama, cumple las reglas de dicho torneo, destruyendo el universo entero; la humanidad entera muere, pero Zeno-sama le perdona la vida a Goku por su extrema simpatía hacia él, enviándolo de regreso al planeta Tierra, pero a su llegada lo único que encuentra a su alrededor es muerte y destrucción.


**Resumen:** Tras la derrota del universo 7 en el Torneo Universal, el Dios del Todo, Zeno-sama, cumple las reglas de dicho torneo, destruyendo el universo entero; la humanidad entera muere, pero Zeno-sama le perdona la vida a Goku por su extrema simpatía hacia él, enviándolo de regreso al planeta Tierra, pero a su llegada lo único que encuentra a su alrededor es muerte y destrucción.

 **El día que Goku no pudo ganar,** _ **El Apocalipsis anunciado**_

El hombre de cabellos alborotados trémulo miraba el horizonte, su mirada pérdida denotaba por primera vez una pronunciada angustia en su rostro; el resultado no había sido lo que esperaba, esos ojos vivaces y sonrientes habían abandonado su expresión cotidiana y ahora estaban sumidos en dolor y desengaño. Un desengaño que jamás borraría de su memoria, todo, absolutamente todo, era muerte y destrucción, hasta donde su vista pudiera alcanzar sólo quedaban ruinas de lo que algún día, fue un hermoso planeta llamado _Tierra_.

Familias enteras destruidas; niños y mujeres inertes, cuerpos sin alma, yacientes en el suelo sin un ápice de vida. Levitó despacio en posición vertical, hasta llegar a lo que solía ser el hogar de su entrañable amiga de la infancia, aquella colosal y suntuosa mansión era ya sólo un puñado de escombros apilados unos sobre otros; se adentró y allí observó todos los restos de sus amigos humanos, muy poco se podía distinguir de sus identidades, pues habían compartido el destino de la mansión y no sólo de la mansión, sino del universo entero.

Recuerdos efímeros vagaban por su mente, las risas y juegos de su pequeño hijo y nieta, los regaños de la malgeniada de su mujer, también las aventuras y desventuras de niñez que había compartido con Bulma, Yamcha y todos los demás, la rivalidad interminable con el que ya consideraba su gran amigo, Vegeta; para después llegar al plano más oscuro de su corazón y también el más profundo y el más doloroso, aquel torneo que asemejaba más a una batalla campal de sentencia a muerte entre todos los universos, recordaba su sonrisa de excitación emergida de su orgullo de guerrero innato, cuando estuvo de pie sobre la inmensa plataforma, todos y cada uno de los rostros de los combatientes se guardaron y almacenaron fotográficamente en su memoria, sus rostros atisbados de extremo rencor y los de algunos otros con miradas juveniles llenas de temor e incertidumbre; recordaba también el resonar estruendoso de los tambores que confirmaban el inicio de la mega batalla. Cuántas vidas sacrificadas inútilmente, ahora lo comprendía, cuántas vidas fueron cruel y súbitamente arrancadas, acaso ¿Eso le provocaba placer o le producía alguna especie de victoria o regocijo? No, por supuesto que no, después de lo que vivió ese día; la plataforma se tiñó de rojo, un mar de sangre la cubrió, representada por la derrota de cada uno de los guerreros caídos, lastimosamente esa sangre pertenecía a los universos con los que ya había compartido contiendas, pero también era la sangre de sus amigos, injustamente derramada por su necedad.

El primero en morir fue Krillin, después el maestro Roshi, luego Ten Shin Han, Número 18, Picollo, Número 17, Gohan y finalmente Vegeta.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que parecía ser más una aterradora quimera, el oxígeno en sus pulmones se sentía enrarecido y no podía articular una sola palabra, como si su garganta estuviera sellada; cerró sus ojos y revivió los últimos minutos de aquel torneo…

Vegeta luchaba con sus últimos alientos, hasta que indubitablemente cayó en caída libre y pesadamente a unos metros de la plataforma, su fuerza y orgullo saiyajin no pudieron contra su enemigo y terminó recibiendo el golpe de gracia; Goku se acercó a él justo cuando recibió su pequeña energía, fue demasiado tarde, Vegeta fue enviado a las tribunas, respiraba agitadamente, mientras era reanimado por su grupo, la batalla tuvo que continuar, los escasos minutos de lucha feroz e incansable le otorgaron la victoria al universo 11, en medio del bullicio de los presentes y las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros, el príncipe saiyajin enfocó su mirada a Goku y le dijo:

–K-Kakaroto… no fue buena idea, fracasamos… -apretando los puños y ahogando su dolor profundo sabiendo el destino que les aguardaba.

…

Goku fue el último guerrero sobreviviente del universo 7, luchó con un poderoso adversario que notablemente lo superó y sus amigos desaparecieron Zeno-sama, sólo le perdonó la vida a Goku y lo transportó a la Tierra, pero en ese instante destruyó y desapareció para siempre las esferas del dragón; argumentando: _El destino no puede ser modificado por nada ni por nadie, este debe seguir su curso como la vida misma y más tratándose de seres finitos y mortales como los habitantes de todos los universos…_

Entonces los recuerdos dejaron de agolparse en su mente y se preguntó: ¿Se puede vivir acaso sin las milagrosas esferas del dragón? Ahora no existían más en ese planeta, ni en ningún otro ni suspendidas en el cosmos; ahora su destino estaba sujeto a la nada porque literalmente ya no subsistía nada, sólo una superficie cubierta de cráteres y dibujada de materia inerte y caos por doquier.

Volver al pasado, ya no era una solución posible, debía aceptar que esta era la realidad más pura y cruda que jamás hubiera experimentado y que fueron sus decisiones tomadas por impulso, las que llevaron a ese desenlace fatídico a la humanidad entera. El saiyajin bajó sus brazos con una postura descompuesta para después dejarse caer pesadamente de rodillas al suelo y sujetar la tierra polvosa y ya infértil entre sus dedos, la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras esta se escurría de sus manos, levantó su rostro lentamente para descubrir que ya nada podía hacer absolutamente nada para remediar lo hecho y entonces sólo pudo llorar.

 **FIN**

 **Hola queridos lectores aquí les comparto este fic, que escribí hace ya varios meses y que edité, para que concordara con los últimos hechos de la serie, espero que les haya gustado, es un drama realista, sé que Dragon Ball suele ser predecible y es casi seguro que gane el universo 7 yo quise darle un giro y pensar cómo sería si por una vez Goku perdiera y no tuviera las esferas del dragón. Me despido y les mando muchos saludos, agradeceré sus comentarios, hasta pronto.**


End file.
